Songs of Sengoku Jidai
by Hakura0
Summary: Songs from different characters points of view, just check them out, K?
1. Kagome

I would just like to say that I do NOT own the characters/situations in  
these songs/poems. I do however, own the songs/poems and have written them  
myself.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Hello, Just wanted to say that I hope you like today's 'entertainment' I  
might add more later, who knows! Any reviews are welcome, and they might  
encourage me to write more! *hint hint*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I thought that you were done with  
any emotional attachment  
I didn't, know that  
I didn't mean anything to you  
You said, you didn't, care for her anymore  
Hell you said, you were happy,  
when you learned that she was as good as dead  
Now you're taking back your words,  
making up lies,  
trying to reach the sky,  
but I won't let you fly away  
you can't run from me  
I know your secrets  
but why won't you just choose?  
Her heart is filled with envy  
might as well be made of clay  
She doesn't, care about you  
she just wants to take you away  
Now you don't know what to do  
Who to trust, or where to run to  
But she came, back around so now  
Now you're taking back your words,  
making up lies,  
trying to reach the sky,  
but I won't let you fly away  
you can't run from me  
I know your secrets  
but why won't you just choose?  
It's me or her  
baby I can tell you're torn  
between the choices  
but will you just  
let go of her  
hang onto me  
if that's what you want  
I'll stand by you, if you stand by me  
but you gotta stand strong to  
But if you want to hang onto her  
go ahead, I can't stop you  
but you can't stop me  
from hanging on  
I might know what she's thinking  
because I'd never let go of you  
But I hate to see you hanging on  
Especially since now  
Now you're taking back your words,  
making up lies,  
trying to reach the sky,  
but I won't let you fly away  
you can't run from me  
I know your secrets  
but why won't you just choose?  
Her heart's up on a shelf  
but she still won't let go  
she has emptied others  
but I won't let her take you without a fight  
but I need your help here to  
I'm torn between my own choices  
I want you to be happy but to do that I have to know  
Is it me or her you want  
I thought you knew but maybe not  
since now  
Now you're taking back your words,  
making up lies,  
trying to reach the sky,  
but I won't let you fly away  
you can't run from me  
I know your secrets  
but why won't you just choose?  
Why oh why, why won't you choose?  
(why why why why why)  
Why won't you just choose?  
(why why why why )  
Choose me over her..... 


	2. Miroku

I would just like to say that I do NOT own the characters/situations in  
these songs/poems. I do however, own the songs/poems and have written them  
myself. Requests are welcome.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I hid behind a mask  
but I thought that you could still see  
apparently you can't though  
because you don't seem to understand  
I'm not hiding,  
I'm not running,  
I'm not headed off anywhere  
I'm here now why can't you see me  
well when I want you to anyway  
I didn't think I was that hard to notice  
and apparently I'm not when I'm doing something wrong  
But why must my mask be so hard to see through  
I thought I was at least obvious  
But I guess not  
Why can't you tell I have only eyes for you  
The other things I do are a hint  
You never see me ask you that question  
because I'm afraid of your answer  
but I don't really care about theirs  
Whenever I'm about to slip up  
I let something else slip  
but right now I'm silently waiting  
staring into the darkness  
and I don't know if you can hear  
I'm here now why can't you see me  
well when I want you to anyway  
I didn't think I was that hard to notice  
and apparently I'm not when I'm doing something wrong  
But why must my mask be so hard to see through  
I thought I was at least obvious  
If I could,  
only see you,  
the only times I think you can see me  
then I'd never see you  
because in my heart  
you can do no wrong  
I really don't have bad intentions  
and if I didn't have to do it  
I wouldn't even bother asking them  
Your thoughts are wandering  
I can tell by looking right now in your eyes  
you still don't seem to notice me and I wonder if it's him on your mind  
again  
but I can't help to be jealous  
I want you to love me like you did him  
I need you to notice me  
praise me for my rights, not just scold me for my wrongs  
I'm here now why can't you see me  
well when I want you to anyway  
I didn't think I was that hard to notice  
and apparently I'm not when I'm doing something wrong  
But why must my mask be so hard to see through  
I thought I was at least obvious  
He's further gone from you then you might ever know  
but I'm right here by your side  
and I will never go  
I'm here now why can't you see me  
well when I want you to anyway  
I didn't think I was that hard to notice  
and apparently I'm not when I'm doing something wrong  
But why must my mask be so hard to see through  
I thought I was at least obvious  
If I were to take this mask off...  
(not hide my emotions anymore)  
and ask you this one question,  
(please just let me ask it)  
Then would you  
(please would you)  
would you ever  
(in anytime or anyplace)  
even in my wildest dreams,  
(I'd dream of nothing else)  
Would you be mine?  
(would you please be mine?) 


	3. InuYasha

I would just like to say that I do NOT own the characters/situations in  
these songs/poems. I do however, own the songs/poems and have written them  
myself. Requests are welcome.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I thought she was gone forever  
And I thought I was happy about that  
After what she did to me  
You'd think I'd stop hanging on  
But I just can't seem to now  
I know I was unfair  
When I fell in love with two  
But please don't ask  
Who I love more: her or you  
Why do I have to choose?  
Can't you understand?  
I'm not trying to cheat you  
Just give me another chance  
I can't let go of her  
But I still want to hold onto you  
It's driving me crazy having to choose  
I can't win either way  
I don't want to break either of you're hearts  
Even if she only wants to drag me away  
I guess when I actually get feelings  
I just can't push them away  
Why do I have to choose?  
Can't you understand?  
I'm not trying to cheat you  
Just give me another chance  
I can't let go of her  
But I still want to hold onto you  
I don't care what you think of each other  
I know eventually I'll have to choose  
but I don't know right now  
It's like you share the same soul  
You're so alike it's funny  
but you don't understand  
I'm not trying to be mean by saying this  
But I just can't choose  
(I don't mean anything)  
I know it's her or you  
(Just don't know who)  
But I'm not sure if I'll be able to  
(at least not anytime soon) 


	4. Kikyou

I would just like to say that I do NOT own the characters/situations in  
these songs/poems. I do however, own the songs/poems and have written them  
myself. Requests are welcome.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I tried to tame your heart  
but I guess you can't be controlled  
I almost turned your mind around  
it isn't my fault I didn't see  
that it wasn't you that day  
but my heart was bleeding  
and it was the only thing I could do  
I know I pinned you down  
but I was blind at the time  
Blinded by a jealous fool  
that I had tried to help  
he changed without me knowing  
so can you ever forgive me  
or have you already forgotten  
what we had together  
But did I deserve to see you with her  
I know you haven't yet forgotten  
because I saw that look in your eyes  
when you saw me again  
it's no use trying to pretend you didn't  
want to leave her then and there  
I know I pinned you down  
but I was blind at the time  
Blinded by a jealous fool  
that I had tried to help  
he changed without me knowing  
so can you ever forgive me  
or have you already forgotten  
what we had together  
I'm trying to drag you away from her  
but only to save you from her  
you can't love her, you swore you loved me  
that you would forever  
now I'm only a ghost in your mind  
and if so, you've fallen for my shadow  
she acts like I want to take you to hell  
or somewhere equally impossible  
I know I pinned you down  
but I was blind at the time  
Blinded by a jealous fool  
that I had tried to help  
he changed without me knowing  
so can you ever forgive me  
or have you already forgotten  
what we had together  
I'm not trying to make you choose  
I just want you to let her go  
She's making you lie to yourself  
so just come with me please  
don't let her trick you  
I know I pinned you down  
but I was blind at the time  
Blinded by a jealous fool  
that I had tried to help  
he changed without me knowing  
so can you ever forgive me  
or have you already forgotten  
what we had together  
I know what I did was wrong  
I found out all that happened  
why won't you really love me again  
I can tell your love is slipping away  
Just hang on  
(please give me time)  
I'll win you back  
(I don't care what it takes)  
I don't care if the world hates me at this moment  
(all I care about is you) 


	5. Sango

I would just like to say that I do NOT own the characters/situations in  
these songs/poems. I do however, own the songs/poems and have written them  
myself. Requests are welcome.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I may seem distant at times  
but let me promise you this  
I'm definitely down to earth  
And trust me I see you  
you only try to sneak me  
but I have to catch you  
I know you're trying to hide something  
you always avoid my glance  
unless you don't think I'm looking  
you look at everybody else  
and ask everyone except me  
Why won't you ask me?  
I'm about the only one you haven't  
I may seem tough but I thought you could see  
how soft I am inside  
I'm afraid you won't have time  
to figure it out  
before it's yours  
I know you're trying to hide something  
you always avoid my glance  
unless you don't think I'm looking  
you look at everybody else  
and ask everyone except me  
we should be able to understand  
what each other want  
I want you to ask me, before it;s to late  
but then again I don't  
because I'm afraid if you ask  
then it'll still be to late  
or you'll suddenly change your mind  
and I'll be left here alone  
So ask me  
(I really wish you would)  
But please don't change your mind  
(I hope you won't)  
And I'll never let it happen  
(If I can...) 


	6. Kouga

I don't care what you might think  
It doesn't matter what you do  
No matter what you try to say  
There ain't no way no how  
I'd give up on loving you  
I know you could care less for me  
But ignorance is truly bliss  
I don't know what you see in them  
And it doesn't matter in the least  
Even if all I know is how I feel about you  
I want you to know everything  
Not a secret to keep, regarding me  
Cause I just want to let you know  
All that I've gone through  
Trying to get to you  
Just to hear you, see you  
In and out of my dreams  
But I want you to see exactly how it is  
So that secrets aren't kept,  
And our spirits are free  
I'll be loyal, and loving to you  
Even if you say you don't want me by your side  
That I'll be here for you always  
Cause I don't want a single tear  
to come to your face  
Forever more then long after that  
You won't leave my mind for a single thought  
And I'm holding on tightly to the fact  
That I need you until the end of time  
However willing or not you are to be mine  
I won't give up on loving you... 


End file.
